Ossia
by Troussolo
Summary: [Lily x OC / OS / Marauders era] It was like a silent agreement between them— no one talked about Potter, nor the Marauders, who only sat few chairs away. James had a hard time goofing around like he usually did. He wanted to stay in the dorms, with no one around. At least, he wouldn't even realise that Lily had erased him from her existence.
**HEY ~ I'm back with my first proper OS (around 12k words, brace yourselves) and it's... Jily ! Indeed. The story takes place in everyone's sixth year at Hogwarts.**

 **Disclaimer : only the storyline is mine, everything else (Minus three characters) is (** **the queen)** **J. K. Rowling's.**

 **Nathaniel's character is greatly inspired from the twitter user AberrantWit.**

 **Loxias' character is ADistantGaze's**

 **Christopher's character is NefariousSon's.**

 **Note : an ossia is an alternative part of the score which can be played to replace the original. I feel like most people agree with the headcanon saying that Lily patiently waited for her seventh year to date Potter- which I disagree with. I thought her sixth year was fitting because she'd be old enough to date someone and, well, she hadn't decided to deal with Potter at the time being.**

 **Let's move onto the warning = abuse is implied at some point, violence (not too much but enough to be mentionned), and... that's all, hopefully.**

 **Side pairings : Remus/Sirius, James/Sirius..**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

"Lily, maybe you should date someone. Your relationship with James gets unealthier each day."

Mary worried about her friend. If Lily really did not want to date the infamous James Potter – which was understandable –, she can at least meet new people.

"I'll try," Lily promised.

Finding someone is easier said than done. All the Gryffindor students know that James fancies her. They will not dare to interfere, even though Lily is a pretty girl. Marlenne and Mary also think that James will end up intimidating boys getting too close from his one-sided love, creating a security area around her.

"Good," Mary nodded. "You definitely need some change."

The two girls kept scribbling on their parchments, happy with each other's statement. Mary did not worry about Lily not keeping her word. She knew what was good for her.

The next day, after the Potions class, Lily hurried out of the classroom and almost ran to the library. Potter and Snape's silent war got on her nerves. She did not want to spend her lunch listening to the story of how James mastered a potion faster than the slytherin student.

Plus, the library was almost empty at this time. Everyone went to lunch, including Madam Pince. Hopefully, it stayed open at any time. Otherwise, she would probably return to the common room. She took her time to search for a proper spot, near a window maybe, to enjoy the sunlight. The one she chose was taken by a Ravenclaw student. His stuff was all over the table, but he could without doubt make it a bit more organised if she told him about her wish to sit there.

She held Ravenclaw in great esteem, for their extended knowledge and wisdom. A shiver went down her spine, and Lily suddenly realised she had been staring at him this whole time. He certainly noticed. There was no turning back then. Gryffindor's bravery, where are you when needed ?

She haltingly stepped closer to him.

"Excuse me... can I sit here ?"

She pointed at an empty seat. The boy looked at her, then nodded.

"Sure. Sorry, I've been thoughtless, being so messy..."

He laughed quietly while flicking his wand. Room was made for her in no time. Being honest, he thought it was Madam Pince staring at him the whole time. She could get suspicious over the most random things, like pupils studying instead of eating. Whoever the girl was, her company will be way more enjoyable.

"It's fine, I do not want to bother you."

Lily felt pretty awkward. She hurriedly sat and opened her book. It was about herbology, which wasn't her favourite class, but was more than needed if she wanted to improve her Potions skills. She couldn't help but keep staring at him, as she had the odd feeling she already saw him.

"You did great in Charms last time", she blurted out. "It's a shame no one saw you, I bet Flitwick would have rewarded your house with a few points."

He furrowed his brows, trying to remember about what she was talking about. His features brightened up as he caught the wandering memory.

"Oh, that ? There's no point in bragging about it. Winning the House Cup isn't a priority either", he added.

Lily could understand that. She knew a few people who could be inspired by his selfless attitude.

"Discreet enchanter. Great nonetheless.."

He laughed quietly, scribbling few more lines on his parchment. Did she just called him an enchanter ? No way. Lily also focused on her work for a few minutes.

"What's your name ?"

"Lily. What's yours ? Unless you'd prefer me to go for discreet-but-great enchanter."

"Nathaniel. But you can still go for it", he teasingly added.

She liked the name. It wasn't that common, but it sounded great. And it sure was a great magician's name. Or nickname, at least. As Madam Pince wasn't there, they allowed themselves to talk a bit louder.

"So, Lily. Why aren't you eating with your comrades ? I barely see Gryffindor students alone."

She shrugged.

"It's a long story. I could return the question, even if you're supposed to seek knowledge and wisdom... you need to eat too."

"True. Well, I wasn't hungry today."

He grinned. Meeting her was worth missing the lunch.

"You won't make it to the end of the day", she frowned.

"How come ?"

"Your body needs energy, you certainly know that. Hey, take this."

She summoned an apple from her bag and sent it towards him. It almost caught him off guard but he managed to catch it with wide eyes.

"How did you do that ? The Gamp's restrictions on magic—"

"No worries, it was in my bag. Good catch though, do you play Quidditch ?"

"Not at all. Thanks, but you should keep it."

He wanted to give it back to her. She crossed her arms on her chest.

"It's already yours. I'll be fine, don't worry Nathaniel."

He sensed something in her aura. She was a great witch too. Her green eyes were filled with determination and he knew there was no point in discussing the ownership of this fruit. He felt like Lily had some Veela blood running in her veins. Damn it, get a hold of yourself, he thought.

"Alright. You'd better not faint in class", he warned.

She snorted.

"I'm not a silly maiden, I can handle skipping a meal."

"Alright, alright. Just saying."

The Ravenclaw students were really nice. She did not hear anyone making fun of their house yet— even the Slytherins did not dare to look down on them. Knowledge was power.

"Damn, I'd better—"

"Mr Douglas, is this food ? In the library ?"

Lily was startled by the sudden appearance of Madam Pince. Nathaniel looked, well, appalled. Maybe horrified too. Lily assumed he had a reputation not to tarnish or something.

"Actually, it was my apple", she started to explain. "And–"

"Miss Evans, I am so disappointed."

"Lily, what are you saying ? It's mine."

His gaze seemed to dare her to reply. It seem to tell her 'you gave it to me, remember ?'. But she didn't want him to get in trouble. Especially not because of her damn fruit.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But look, I haven't even taken a bite, I was going to store it in my bag."

"The rules are clear. I expect meeting both of you here at six."

Lily's felt her cheeks flushing. This was unfair.

"We'll be there", Nathaniel replied.

"You better be. And put that apple away !"

"Oh, yes—"

He fiddled with his bag for few seconds. Meanwhile, Lily tried to hide her embarrassment behind her long strands of hair. He also packed his things and stood up.

"It's not your fault, Lily."

"It is. I'm sorry for bringing you such troubles."

"Hey, it's fine. Let's go, we're in the same classroom anyway."

She closed her book.

"You should go ahead, I have to put this back. See you there ?"

He nodded and turned around. Lily's face clearly spelled 'I messed up' in capital letters. But Nathaniel was far from sharing her opinion. When she walked out of the library, he was still there, waiting for her.

"I told you to go ahead."

"I wanted to walk with you," he retorted. "We're not running late."

"Oh... thank you."

It will be fine. She enjoyed his company. The pair reached for the History of Magic's classroom and quietly walked to their usual seats. Despite Mr Binns not being here already, a sudden silence fell over the room. Lily wondered what happened. She then realised most Gryffindors were alternatively looking at her and Nathaniel, again and again.

"Do I have something on my face ?" she whispered to Mary, who sat just next to her and was already in position for a nap.

"Nah. What d'I missed ?"

"You tell me. I have no idea what's going on."

Marlenne jumped in the conversation.

"Doesn't matter. Who is this boy you walked in with ?"

That was enough to wake Mary up. She sat straight on her chair, looking at Lily with a renewed interest. A wide grin distorted her features.

"What did I hear ?"

"Godric, it's not what you think ! I just met him, in the library. And we indeed walked together but I swear–"

"Speak no more. I'm so proud of you Lily, for finally following my advice."

It was Marlenne's turn to feel lost.

"What advice ? Tell me !"

"Shut up, I want to see Potter's reaction first."

Mary scanned the crowd behind her. James was looking at Nathaniel in a murderous way but the Ravenclaw didn't mind. He already carried on talking with his peers.

"Who's he talking to ?" Mary asked.

Her question was not directed at someone in peculiar. Molly Prewett replied to her.

"The blond is Loxias, I do not know the others."

"Eh, he's good-looking. What's his name again ?"

"I didn't tell you about yet", Lily noticed.

"What are you waiting for ?", Mary and Marlenne retorted.

She sighed. They were all hopeless.

"Nathaniel."

"Fancy. It's okay though, you couldn't know."

"Mary, stop acting like I seek your approval !"

Lily attempted to smack the back of her head. She dodged.

"Hush. I'm not a medium but I can tell, you'll be dating soon."

The pale figure of their ghost teacher peeked through the floor. He immediately carried on with his lesson, not aware of the noise made by students grabbing their quills and parchments.

This was commonly known as the worst lesson ever, for many reasons. Even Nathaniel had a hard time staying focused. Hopefully, he had to write for Loxias too, since the latter was blind. Studying on the behalf of someone else helped him stay afloat. Also, he would like to see when this Gryffindor student will finally give up and fall asleep. He'll hardly forget the ressentment stored in these brown eyes.

"Hey, Chris."

He poked another of his housemates side to catch his attention.

"What ?"

"Who is this guy, over there ?"

"Which one ?"

"The one wearing glasses."

Christopher leaned a bit forward. He recognised the Marauders, but he couldn't tell them apart.

"I have no idea. Sorry."

Nathaniel sighed quietly. It was frustrating not to know the name of this person, but they seemed to be known in Gryffindor. He'll just have to ask someone else.

The bell freed them hours later. His head felt like it would explode. Christopher noticed he was in a hurry and kindly told him to go, as he will help Loxias around. Nathaniel thanked him before running after Lily. Her friends avoid having her being cornered alone by the Marauders, hopefully. Things seem to get a bad turn when he arrived.

"Get over it, Potter", Mary was saying.

She looked excited, for some reason. Marlenne added something he couldn't hear properly because of the surrounding mess of students running towards both sides of the hallway. Lily was torn apart, as usual. She did not wanted to hurt James. But he had to learn that she needs space too.

"Is something the matter ?"

James looked at him, with more curiosity now. Seems like he managed to rebuild his composure.

"You should mind your own business", he finally retorted.

"So should you, Potter", Lily snapped. "Leave us alone now."

Nathaniel felt sorry for him, as Lily's words obviously hurt him a lot. James pursed his lips and walked away, soon disappearing in the crowd. Sirius sighed. No one was getting away with this... except Lily because James would kill him if he pranked her. And Marlenne because he had a secret crush on her. And Mary because she would probably make his life a hell if he tried. Well, that only left one person to make up for this.

He drew his wand and pressed it's tip against the throat of an unimpressed Nathaniel. A small circle had formed around them after the departure of James. Peter tried to pull him back, which didn't work. Everyone held their breath as Nathaniel also drew his wand. Seeing his friend was maybe in trouble, Christopher did the same. Lily and Mary were ready to protect themselves. If anyone cast a spell, this will not end well.

"You do not want that, Black."

The crowd around them quickly vanished as McGonagall appeared at the end of the hallway. She got dangerously closer. Sirius slowly lowered his wand.

"Watch your back, Douglas."

He and Peter walked away. Mrs McGonagall felt the tension but as nothing went wrong, she chose not to mind it.

"Miss Evans, Mr Douglas, both of you certainly have places to be."

They both nodded and ran off to the library after Lily promised to explain everything to Mary and Marlenne that night.

"I have to apologize, they were awfully rude and the whole thing was so embarrassing", Lily told him on their way.

"I'll accept your apologies if you explain me what are the relationships between everyone."

He tried not to sound stern, because he did not felt angry at her. Lily described James' feelings towards her as 'some kind of big crush'. He could see that she really believed that's all there was to it. But it wasn't true. Potter's feelings for her were obviously genuine. As for her own feelings... it was very hard to tell.

"Alright. So basically, he'll keep pestering you until you both graduate ?"

"Pretty much."

"May I ask another question ?"

"Authorisation granted."

"Why did your friend... Mary, right ?– what did she seemed so happy about ?"

Lily's cheeks got redder and he guessed the answer. This was only getting more and more interesting.

"She thought we were dating..."

Another bell rang six pm. Madam Pince gave them few tasks to complete within the next three hours. Both were fine with it, as working with books required to focus. Their minds were not allowed to wander. When they were done, each one felt like they had a clearer view of the situation.

"Do not mess around", Pince warned them.

Yet Nathaniel pulled her in a corner of the hallway before they had to part ways.

"What are you–"

"Would you date me if I asked you to ?"

Lily froze and stared at him in utter shock. That doesn't really makes sense, does it ? Mary's words came back in her mind. Was she ready for that ?

"I..."

"Please, do not overthink this."

"Yes."

She covered her mouth with her hands, surprised by her own answer. Come on Lily, she told herself. You met less than a day ago.

"I definitely would."

She chewed on the inside of her cheek. His heart raced as he let her words sink, wildly pounding against his chest. He expect her to make a comment on how loud it was. But he was the only one to hear it. She only saw his disbelief, as if he couldn't understand what got into him either. Lily quickly regained her composure. She was doing just fine. None of them could tell how it happened, but they were very close to each other all of a sudden. Their lips briefly touched. It felt electric. Vivid. Like a flash of color in a monochrome world.

"But you haven't asked."

It left him empty, as if she took everything he had through this small kiss. He blinked, trying to put some order in his jumble of thoughts. But she was already gone, like a silhouette from his dreams.

No one was waiting for him in the common room. Which was fine, since he didn't want anyone to notice his flushed cheeks and his frustrated look. No wonder why this James boy went head over heels for her.

"Nathaniel ?"

Loxias heard him. Of course, being blind, he had developped his other senses.

"Sorry, I was at the library."

"Oh, you must be tired then." He nodded, although Loxias couldn't see him. "Good night."

He mumbled a small 'you too' then disappeared in the dorms. He will definitely ask her out. Even if that was selfish, because after giving it a second thought, he realised that she probably liked the Marauder's head too. He could also understand that. From what he saw, pretty much everyone loved him, regardless of their gender or status. But Lily and him can just... have fun for a while then stop when it was time. He was pretty sure she knew what she went for as well.

The situation was quite different in the red and golden common room. Dorcas, Mary, Marlenne and Lily sat on a small circle and were now making sure everyone in their pack knew what was happening— and why. Mary explained it was her idea and Lily added her side of the story while Marlenne and Dorcas listened. Mary was so excited about that.

"See Lily, I told you. I don't even need the Divination class !"

"Mary, shh, you're going to wake someone up."

"I don't care, that'll make up for all the times Potter and his gang caused us to have sleepless nights."

"By getting us in detention or pranking us ?"

"Both. Anyway— I need to congratulate him as soon as you'll be officially dating."

Dorcas sighed.

"You're going to make him feel awkward."

"Probably. I hope Snape and Potter will give up on their silly competition now."

It was Marlenne's turn to show some discomfort.

"Doesn't it feels bad to use him like this ?"

Mary shrugged. She thought of it too and came up with few conclusions.

"He's a Ravenclaw and has probably figured everything out by now. Plus, boys love being used."

"Mary, no one likes that", Lily said.

"Believe me, dearies. It drives them crazy. Back to business." She slammed her hands on her knees. "No one worries about Potter, okay ? The boy will sulk for a while and eventually get over it. That's another thing you should know about boys... pride. Sometimes it's even bigger than their—"

"Shut up", Dorcas snapped. "We got the picture."

Muffled laughter filled the dorms.

"It's always about pride. I bet your Ravenclaw boy is like that too. I was serious here."

"You rang ?"

A deeper voice startled them. Who was the only Gryffindor boy who could make that pun about his name ?

The girls exchanged few horrified looks. Then, all happened very quickly. Despite all of their revealing spells, the cape's invisibility did not faltered. But Sirius tripped on a pillow. Magical ropes immediately imprisoned him. They pushed him behind the nearest bed, which happened to be Mary's, hoping no one wakes up.

"Emergency", they whispered at the same time.

They moved the curtains of their beds to make sure no one else could witness what was happening. Lily threw few more deceptive spells and it was settled. Sirius stopped wriggling. With four wands pointing at him, he'd rather avoid any wrong move. Dorcas freed him with a flick of her wand, aware of the fact.

"Since when are you here ?"

He grinned.

"Since the beginning. Now, ladies, what if we—"

"Shut up, Black."

Oops. Lily was still holding a grudge against him for threatening her new boyfriend, it seems. She pushed the tip of her wand in his chest, her eyes glowing with anger. He discreetly tried to reach for his wand... and noticed it in Mary's hand. In this situation, he knew better than to keep annoying James' true love.

"I have no idea how you entered the dorm. And I do not care. You'd better leave before we get you a decade in detention. If I catch you spying on any of us again, you'll regret it forever", she promised. "Now, go."

He had no choice but to leave after retrieving his wand from Mary. He had to leave the cape behind. This piece of clothing was supposed to remain a secret, like the map ! And he almost blew everything off. Well-played, Sirius. He woke up the other three and pulled them in a corner of the dorm despite their tired protestations.

"Emergency meeting", he announced. "They caught me."

That woke pretty much everyone. The plan was a failure, which did not surprised Remus. He had warned them.

"How ?"

"Well... they were talking about being serious and–"

James flailed.

"Mate, you could have done that pun at literally any other moment !"

"It was a trap, they knew I was here !"

"Merlin, where's the cape ?" Peter asked. He had a bad feeling.

"Uh, that's what the meeting is about. I had to leave it there, otherwise they'd know about."

"Fuck's sake !" James shouted.

Remus suddenly had a hard time not knocking everyone unconscious. No one really moved, they got used to the Marauders being noisy, sadly.

"We need to get it back."

"I have a very important test tomorrow, I need to sleep. That'll be without me", Remus decided.

"Please Remus, you know we can't achieve anything without your wise counseling."

Sirius did the puppy eyes. Damn it.

"Stop it ! Uh, it's still no. Good fucking night."

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to reach this point but I have to..."

Peter tried to talk but too many things happened at once. No one listened to him. How did he even ended up here. James' flailing went a bit out of control and... Sirius pushed Remus on his back before crawling on the top of him.

"Sirius, no !" Remus angrily whispered. "We're in the middle of the dorm, for whatever-the-fuck-you-want's sake !"

"Does this mean you'd agree on doing it in a more private place ?"

"Fucker."

Sirius smirked. That wasn't a no. He was about to reply something when Peter finally managed to catch James' attention.

"Shut up Sirius. What is it Pete ?"

"Can't we just summon it ?"

"No, retard. Otherwise, it wouldn't make a great protection."

There, Remus would have definitely hit him if Sirius wasn't sitting on him.

"You're the retard, no one can summon it because they do not know it exists."

The werewolf struggled harder to throw Sirius off his chest.

"See Remus, I told you we couldn't do anything without your wise—"

Sirius placed his hand on James' mouth, casually gagging him.

"I'll summon it. Accio Cape !"

Few seconds later, James was hit by a pile of fabric. The Invisibility Cape. Sirius' eyes sparkled as if he was re-discovering it.

Meanwhile, Remus was still fighting to throw him off his chest.

"Come on Moony, you're ruining the fun."

He stopped gagging James and leaned forward to bit the werewolf's neck, holding his hands above his head to prevent him from struggling too much. James made disgusted sounds and threw the Invisibility Cape on them. Sirius didn't mind, to be honest. More privacy.

"Please."

Remus groaned as Sirius bit his collarbone— it felt weird, yet he liked it. It was a bony area. Everything hurt more around it. Before he was able to make up his mind and say something understandable, Sirius got dangerously closer from his face. He enjoyed himself. That was cheating, wasn't it ? Probably. But eh, he wasn't allowing denial to take over Remus, like it did for Lily. Seriously, look at the struggles James now faced.

"Look, that's all the privacy we can get without breaking any rule."

His breath briefly caressed his skin, then it was gone. Despite being firm, he made sure his grip on Remus' wrists could cause no harm. Again, Sirius made him lose his mind and he had to start collecting every piece of thought to form a clear idea from scratch.

"Sirius, ngh––"

He arched his back as Sirius bit him a bit harder. His heart was beating wildly. He felt trapped, like during the full moon.

"No", he panted. "Stop it. I'm..."

"Sirius ? Alright, your wish is granted. But you're gonna regret not spending the night with such an awesome being", he joked.

He rolled off Remus and just kept laying there. Like stargazing, except there weren't any stars to look at. Remus took a deep breath. He had to sleep. Now. Half of his night already went to waste.

"Well, good night Padfoot."

" 'night Moony."

Remus quietly crawled back to his bed. He kept staring at the spot where Sirius laid until he fell asleep, hoping that either he won't sleep on the floor or that no one will step on him tomorrow morning. That'd be fun to watch though.

The atmosphere was usually cold in Potions. But today, it was freezing cold. The usual antagonism between Snape and Potter added to the new relationship between Nathaniel and the others made an explosive mix. Slughorn happily carried on with his lesson. Differences and crossed interests were a part of life, he definitely couldn't help it.

Mary had obviously decided to take Nathaniel's side — his parents chose his name, it wasn't his fault — and had made sure her choice was clear enough. Little she knew, he will respect Lily. He won't take her for granted or force anything on her. Pretty much the opposite of Potter. Marlenne agreed with her while Dorcas had simply wished Lily to find what she needs. But deep inside, she also agreed with the fact Lily needed a change and also, some fun in her life.

On the Ravenclaw side, everyone agreed to say Lily was fine. Plus, if Nathaniel agreed with it, there was really no problem. Something every blue-scarf wearer had learnt since their first year was to mind their business. They will get involved if their friend got in trouble, that's all.

At the end of the lesson, Nathaniel walked to the girls and sat with them. Sirius dragged James away from the scenery. He did not need that. Whatever Lily did that for, he felt relieved to see this toxic situation end, although he was also mad at her for thoughtlessly hurting his best friend's feelings. What the group of five discussed was quite obvious. Cheers were heard from the distance.

"James, you'll get over her. There are plenty—"

"Of course there are !" James snapped. "But do I want to live my whole life with them ? Fuck no. It's her."

He pushed Sirius away.

"You haf fun flirting but it's been years ! Prongs, you have to get over it now."

James laughed. He felt so many things at once that he couldn't name them all. If she rejected him once and for all like everyone thought, why did he keep feeling as though he had to wait ?

"I can't. Can you understand that ? I have no choice. She stole my heart and I'm not getting it back."

Bathrooms. Where were they. He ran to the stairs, Sirius hurrying behind him.

"Wait !"

His heart raced in his chest as he ran after James. If this was love, then it sucked. When he reached him, James was leaning over a sink, trying hard not to fall apart.

"I do not want to be over it, Padfoot."

"But look at what it's putting you through !"

James took a deep breath. His pride and feelings were hurt. But he still did not take 'no' as an answer.

"I'll wait. Guess it's time to... let go."

And hope she'll come back. This was another test, right ? Their fates were intertwined, he knew it. When the time comes, they will grow close to each other again.

"Congratulations. I didn't think you'd be brave enough to ask her in front of us."

They all sat near the Quidditch field, enjoying what was left of the afternoon. Mary did not stop grinning since Lily and Nathaniel made their relationship official. Lily feared her muscles may hurt from being stretched for so long.

"Why, thank you. Bravery is a common trait in your house, but it does not mean other people can't share it."

Mary waved it off. It felt like watching her child growing up, how awesome was that.

"Can I just call you Nat' ? I mean, your name is fine but it's.. well, long."

She gave him a sympathizing look to go along with her last sentence.

"If that pleases you..."

He shot Lily an interrogative glance. She discreetly shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was nothing but Mary being herself.

"We have to celebrate that", Marlenne said.

They both clapped their hands.

"I still have some, well, you know. It's a shame Dorcas doesn't like it."

"Wait, weren't you told to throw everything away ?" Lily asked.

Nathaniel had no idea what they talked about. But they were fun to be around, for sure. And they also genuinely cared about each other. Time to get in the talk.

"Throw what ?"

"Firewhiskey."

Mary casually replied as she threw her hair behind her shoulder. His eyes widened. How did they even got that in here ?

"Yeah yeah, before you ask, Filch is just f_cking blind. The cat is the real danger, I've never seen such an arsehole in my entire life."

Lily warned him about the language. But he didn't mind, people who swore much were usually more honest.

"If I get it right... you have firewhiskey in your dorms ?"

"Hush, don't be so loud," Marlenne said. We can still get in trouble, you know ?"

"My apologizes. The question still stands."

"Yes, we do," Lily replied. "But Dorcas is a prefect, she makes sure no one gets wasted."

"She makes sure no one have fun," Mary corrected. "We can never finish games involving alcohol."

"Hopefully," Lily said with a raised brow. "Remember that time when—"

"I have no idea which embarrassing memory are you coming up with but shut up."

They laughed. He started to understand where did the troublemaker reputation of Gryffindor came from. But from the inside, it didn't seem harmful at all.

"Who is the other prefect ?"

"It's Remus," Marlenne told him. "He's with the Marauders though."

"Is it a bad thing ?"

"It helps them pull more successful pranks. He never lets them down. They're like our male counterparts," she laughed.

"Yeah, except Lily, Marlenne, Dorcas and I were never lame enough to give ourselves nicknames," Mary snickered.

They end up sharing stories about their respective houses and Nathaniel felt like he had known them since his early childhood. Family was a topic no one could avoid, but there was not much to say. Lily and him were both surprised to discover about their Half-Blood status.

"With that kind of name, you certainly had a magician in your blood lineage," Marlenne said.

He crossed his arms on his chest.

"What's wrong with my name ?"

"Nothing, it's perfect." Marlenne and Lily laughed at the comment, which made him think that she didn't thought so. "You go along well together. I hope it'll teach these silly pureblood a lesson on how they can't have everything."

"We should get going," Lily noticed. "It's getting late."

Nathaniel agreed. They stood up and helped Marlenne and Mary on their feet. Then, everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

It wasn't unusual to see students from different houses hanging out together, so, no one really paid them attention.

"See you later."

He gently replaced a strand of her behind Lily's ear. She waved at him. The afternoon had been awesome. She didn't feel that good since a long time. The girls kept chatting until they reached their house's table. Marlenne was so hungry she didn't even wait for them. It was like a silent agreement between them— no one talked about Potter nor the Marauders, who only sat few chairs away. James had a hard time goofing around like he usually did. He wanted to stay in the dorms, with no one around. At least, he won't even realise that Lily had erased him from her existence. He won't see that Ravenclaw boy acting like his boyfriend. He won't have to fight jealousy, this hungry monster destroying him from the inside.

But come on, he had a reputation to take care of.

Yet he couldn't. There was no point in pulling pranks on first-year students anymore. Or in bullying Snape. He wasn't even in the mood to have a one night stand.

It was all to get her attention. She hated him, so what ? Hatred and love are kind of the same, it's not hard to hop from one to the other. Now, he'd lost her. He wasn't even on her mind anymore.

He took the long way to reach the dorms. He had to reassert his life choices. Remus told him it was fine to wait, if he really loved her. But he also said that she need time, and that just waiting won't be enough. This was confusing.

"Love is painful, isn't it ?"

The sharp voice surprised him as he thought he was alone. The sight of Sirius' cousin, Bellatrix, along with few other 'Death Eaters' he didn't bother remembering about was not surprising.

He drew his wand.

"Not as much as seeing you."

She stepped forward, laughing. Her voice echoed in the hall. He feared that Filch might hear it and come to check on them.

"We're not here to pick up a fight with you, Potter."

"Then leave."

At this point, a boy stepped next to her. Wasn't it... Carrow, or something ? This one was dangerous. They all were, actually.

"We want you to join our ranks."

James shrugged with disdain.

"Look at how miserable you are," Bellatrix added. "All of this for a mudblood's sake."

First of all, this blood stuff was utter nonsense, and the word 'mudblood' was infuriating. Also... Godric, he thought, why can't no one understand that he loved her ? Like, true love from a silly musical. He will repeat it one more time, it seems.

"I love her. Of course, I do not expect you to understand what love is. But you can still meditate about."

"Love is meaningless," Bellatrix snapped. "There is only power, and those too weak to seek it."

"Look at how much effort you put in it and look at the results. Join us. You could have her. Thousands like her, or even better : you could have someone fitting your status," Alecto purred.

The second Carrow (or the first ?) and Regulus stepped forward too. He raised his wand a bit higher as a warning. But Alecto casually ignored it and got closer. Too close for his liking. Her sweet perfume attacked his nose. He suppressed a sneeze then wondered why did he keep bothering with politeness.

"You could have me," she seductively suggested.

She wasn't ugly, in fact, but she was too much of a shady bitch for him. Plus, it's pointless to flirt with someone in love. Everyone knows that, except these retards.

"Regulus, is that you ?" he asked, stepping back. "I'm afraid that you're a real disappointment to your brother."

"My brother is the only disappointment here," Regulus bitterly replied.

"It's never too late, Reg. Now, ladies and gents, your company is very interesting but I have to leave, otherwise the Fat Lady will be asleep before I enter the dorms. It's a hassle to wake her up, you have no idea."

He kept walking backwards, pointing his wand at each one after the other.

"Alecto, right ? Sorry, but you're definitely not my type."

His type was flame hairs, emerald eyes and a matching Patronus. With a swift move, he wrapped himself in the Invisibility Cape and disappeared from their sight.

"Our offer still stands, Potter !" Bellatrix shouted.

Sadly, he was not far enough to miss her last sentence. He was not even going to consider it anyway. His parents have warned him countless times when he was young— rejection is a thing. It's lame, indeed. But it was a thing and he wasn't going to do anything stupid because of that.

At least, he hoped his friends would prevent him to.

He ran back to the dorms and plopped himself on his bed, as it was the closest. This had been a shitty day. Even the morning Quidditch practice didn't manage to raise the bar. His heart felt numb. It'll probably hurt way more when the fact that Lily was dating someone will sink deep enough in his mind. In the meantime, he enjoyed the emptiness in his chest.

Remus found him there after dinner in spite of the cape hiding him. James had no idea how he managed to do that.

"I knew you wouldn't be wandering around", Remus shrugged. "What happened ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You look like you ran into Moaning Myrtle. Or the other way round. I mean—"

James groaned. Sometimes, being very good friends with someone was a real bother. They end up knowing you too well. He rolled on his side not to face Moony.

"Nah, better. Padfoot's family and the Carrow."

He heard a small shriek. Remus probably thought they harmed him.. as if he wasn't good enough in duels.

"Did they—"

"I'm fine.. they wanted me to join their Death Eater thing or whatever. More or less of a casual talk."

Thinking about it didn't improve his mood. Plus, it worried Moony.

"Listen," he said. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Got it."

"Thanks."

He heard his friend walking away. Being alone with his thoughts ? Why not...

"Hey, Moony."

"Yes ?"

"I already feel tired of waiting."

They both laughed.

"You'll get used to it."

"Probably," he nodded. "You won't let me do anything stupid, right ?"

"Don't worry. Hey, you should sneak in the kitchen if you're not going to dinner. You haven't been eating much lately."

"Yeah, see you later."

This time, he heard Remus walking down the stairs. The werewolf is right. He should keep an eye on his health.

The girls kept casually ignoring their presence, even after they loudly congratulated James for getting out of bed. For once, Lily did not feel the urge to point out how loud they were. She had other things in her mind. 'Thing's which were not assignments, which made Mary even more proud of her.

James realised that things didn't took such a bad turn, after all. If the Death Eaters suddenly focused on him, the distance between Lily and him will protect her. If he could fool them into thinking that he lost his previous interest for her...

"Oi, James ! I hope you're listing a hundred and one ways to eat chicken and salad," Sirius scolded him.

"Give me a break, Mum."

That wasn't a good thing to say. Sirius immediately got into the role and tried to hug/choke him. He playfully pushed him away, but he still wasn't into that. Being ignored hurt. Just that. The more she kept not noticing, the more hopeless he felt.

"Give Mum a good night kiss, c'mon !"

Lily laughed as she saw them fooling around. She wasn't annoyed anymore. Sirius never cared but James realised he was just another 'someone' to her. He lost that special place in her heart. The realisation continuously hit him.

"Sirius, I swear to—"

"Aw, you're not fun tonight."

Sirius knew. He was always there, he will always be, because James was the family he'll never have. But he knows James will always have someone else in his mind. He's used to the front of the scene, being under the spotlights. The supporting roles and second leads weren't his thing.

There were always many things happening in the Gryffindor's common's room. Someone cracked a joke, another one started sharing an interesting story about Filch and no one focused on the Marauders anymore. Sirius crushed his lips against his friend's cheek. It startled him, but he had enough common sense not to make any noticeable move.

"What was that for ?" he quietly asked.

" 'night kiss," Sirius replied.

He was tired too. He stood up and stormed off. Only the teachers noticed. Nathaniel caught a glimpse of his robe as he disappeared behind the stone columns. Lily and her friends were still chatting, oblivious of the silent tragedy which just unraveled in front of them.

She caught up to Nathaniel only few minutes before the curfew. Being from different houses didn't give them much time to be alone, but it was fine. Lily didn't need someone constantly around her. But for some reason, her three Gryffindor sisters wouldn't leave her alone for too long. Maybe they feared her feelings for James may rise ? It wasn't happening. But she didn't mind having them around anyway. They only want her to be happy.

James and Sirius didn't talk to each other until the morning. They grand reconciliation happened in Potions class, after James threatened to make sure Sirius was paired with Snape. Which — obviously — wasn't happening. Routine started. Everything went well for.. two weeks or so. Until that not-so-special day.

"I do hate saying this", Sirius started, "but..."

James kinda expected what was coming. Sirius starting by 'I'd hate to say this' was never a good thing.

"... but I do agree with my terrific cousin Bellatrix on one thing. Lily isn't the only girl around."

"Godric, I do not want to talk about that."

"You're still spying on her like the first day, Prongs."

"I have to make sure he takes care of her."

"She's a big girl, damn it, she can take care of herself."

James glanced towards Peter. He needed help, right now.

"Padfoot, we had that discussion like, a hundred times."

"And you still haven't changed a bit !" Sirius huffed. "You need some serious fun."

"I'm always in for that."

That seemed to make Sirius feel happier.

"Tonight then. It had been a while", he added with that mischievous look which spelled trouble in capital letters.

Especially when James shared it. Peter felt like the one in dire need of help now.

Nathaniel had never noticed how it was almost impossible to be alone in Hogwarts until he met Lily. There was always someone he knew— or just something — spying on them. Students, ghosts or frames, they were everywhere. He didn't expect to stumble upon the Marauders, all four of them, at this time. Peeves, in the worst case, since Moaning Myrtle barely went out of the bathrooms. As soon as he noticed their shadows growing taller, he turned around and ran in the opposite direction. He wasn't ready for an encouter.

"Is someone there ?" James yelled.

Peter wanted to brush it off, but Sirius and James were not having it. Their followed the sound of his steps. After running through few hallways, Sirius tried to hex whoever they were chasing. Nathaniel almost got caught, but he deflected it at the last moment. James decided to use another strategy. Remus and him hid under the Cape, while Peter and Sirius used desillusion spells to hide themselves. Nathaniel lost them. He dusted his robe and decided to go for the Ravenclaw dorms.

When James was certain that he had lost every ounce of doubt, he disarmed their prey and the four boys circled him. Peter picked his wand from the ground, leaving him defenseless.

"Look who we have here. Never told any of you smartasses that it was dangerous out there at night ?" he snickered.

Nathaniel sighed. That's exactly what he wanted to avoid.

"Can I have my wand, please ?" he asked Peter.

"Oi, stop pretending not to hear me," James huffed. "Seriously, your attitude is unnerving."

Lily was the only person allowed not to acknowledge his existence. Since Peter was not giving him his wand, Nathaniel crossed his arms on his chest.

"You can always... leave me alone ? You won't have to deal with my attitude and your nerves will be fine."

A shiny reflection caught Peter's eye. Nathaniel had a badge on his robe. And not a random badge.

"He's a prefect," he warned them. "Just leave him alone, James."

"Come on W... Peter, who cares. Remus is a prefect too."

He almost called him Wormtail in front of a random person. Damn it.

"That doesn't make things better for anyone," he noticed.

Nathaniel wondered if they would listen to the voice of wisdom. Probably not.

"Anyway," James said. "Prefect or not, you are still very annoying."

"What did I even do ?"

Sirius suddenly felt the urge to burst into laughter. Evans. The boy did Evans, that was the problem. The joke was hilarious but it would totally destroy his friendship with James, so, he just had fun in his own corner.

"If you have nothing more interesting to say," Nathaniel continued, "I'll take my leave."

This time, he stepped closer from Peter and held out his hand. The boy was hesitating to give it back. The war between common sense and loyalty to his friends was intense. Nathaniel expect him to surrender as he seemed to have a weaker mind than the others. He didn't see James' fist coming at a disturbing speed, aiming for his cheekbone. Stars blinded him for a moment, and he stumbled backwards.

"Who do you think you are, acting so high and mighty ?"

He carefully touched his cheek. There didn't seem to be any broken bone, but it sure hurt as hell.

"Are you talking to yourself, Potter ?"

He was a prefect and had many expectations to keep up with. Therefore, he wouldn't fight but with his wit. He heard Peter finally attempting to hold his friends back before things to got ugly— but they will anyway, he knew it. It was one of these evenings where things were going wrong no matter what. Another punch landed on his jaw. Potter wasn't really aiming anymore. Peter didn't even use magic to try to hold him back. He couldn't hex his best friend, could he ? Sirius pulled him away from the one-sided fight before James' wrath turned against him.

"Just give me my wand, idiot—"

Nathaniel's back finally hit the wall. The more James looked at him, the more he hated him. Because, well, he was pretty. But definitely no match for him. So which cruel fate bring Lily to him ?

"Why aren't you even fighting ? Don't you have any pride ?" James breathlessly asked.

Nathaniel's nose was bleeding. His legs barely supported him. If it wasn't for the wall behind his back, he would be on the ground already. He couldn't feel his ear anymore and assumed it was also covered in blood. James' knuckles sure were.

"Oh, I do. But I'd rather make her proud," he spat.

James suddenly grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head backwards. At this very moment, his hatred for Nathaniel had reached worrisome heights. Because this boy may be bleeding and under his physical domination, but he was still better than him. How did he achieve that ? This was too much pain for Nathaniel to peacefully endure. He struggled to get rid of James' grip on his brown locks.

"Shut up," James hissed.

"Sorry, I forgot that truth hurts," Nathaniel managed to reply.

James would have killed him without hesitation. But he remembered that right now, Lily dated this boy. And even now, he didn't want to do something that will hurt her.

Beating him up obviously didn't count as such.

Caracteristic footsteps were heard, and the light of an oil lamp appeared. Filch. Peter looked at James with horror.

"I'll take him," James said. "The Cape, quick !"

Sirius threw the cape over them. Peter turned into a rat for all three of them to fit in. James gagged Nathaniel with his hand and pulled him away from the light. The Ravenclaw student tried to bite him and call for help; at this point, he didn't even care if Peter got in trouble, even if he had a soft spot for the boy. James couldn't throw him a muting spell without being heard. Without releasing him, he pointed his wand at his throat. Nathaniel felt his skin getting cut, as if James held a knife. Both the feeling and the pain surprised him. It prevented him from struggling for few seconds while tears appeared in the corner of his eyes. He pursed his lips, focusing on the growing hatred in his own heart, which he had to suppress. As soon as Filch disappeared, Sirius got rid of the Cape. James released Nathaniel by throwing him on the ground.

"What are we going to do with him ?" Sirius asked. "That's some serious shit mate, I mean—"

"I know," James snapped. "He deserved it though."

No matter what, he couldn't get rid of the pity in Nathaniel's blue eyes. It was highly annoying.

"Peter, we need you."

The mouse turned back into a human. Nathaniel shut his eyes before the transformation was complete.

"Okay, you hold him."

When he opened his eyes, Sirius was pulling him on his feet and he ended up facing the wall, his hands behind his back. He tried to look at his collar to see if the blood tainted it, but couldn't reach the right angle.

"James, no."

The urge in Peter's voice made him uneasy. He kept trying to look behind his shoulder, but he couldn't witness what was happening.

"Pete, I have to. It'll be fine, okay ?"

He put more strength in his attempt to turn around and managed to catch a brief image. Peter just stood there. James' wand was aimed at his head, great. He wanted to ask Sirius what was going on. Or yell for help. But something kept him quiet.

"James." Peter's voice broke. "You can't do that."

Nathaniel felt like throwing up. He could sense what was going on, without being able to help it. Nothing happened yet. James wasn't determined to do it.

"What are you waiting for ?" That was Sirius. "He won't remember that either."

Nathaniel struggled wildly. He wanted to remember everything.

"Obliviate."

He dodged the spell. It ended up absorbed in the stone wall.

"Dating Evans is not a crime, James !"

"Shut it Wormtail", James snapped.

"Not this time", he retorted. "And if you don't listen to me, I'll go wake up Remus !"

"Go ahead", James replied. "We'll be done by your return."

The boy did left. Nathaniel felt relieved that help was coming, but in the meantime, he was alone with these two.

"What now ?"

Something happened. He couldn't tell what. But he blacked out, and only woke up few minutes later. That was really the best time for his body to give up on him, he thought.

He was still held against the wall, although Sirius' grip around his wrists was loosening. He still felt like throwing up, but that was a good thing already. He just had to make an effort not to fall. His legs were still jelly. And more places hurt. Awesome, he thought.

"This has gone way too far." The voice made him shiver. "Peter and Sirius, bring James back to the dorm. I'll join you later."

Nathaniel did not dare to turn around before everyone was gone, and the sound of their footsteps faltered. Remus gave him his wand. Then, without a word, he pointed his own at his ear.

"Episkey."

Nathaniel shivered as his ear felt sucessively like it had been plunged into iced water then lava. The same thing happened to his nose, then his cheekbone. But at least, he was fixed. Except for his bloody face and the bruises. But at least, he could lie about how bad their encounter had been.

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sticking with these blithering idiots ?" Nathaniel asked.

"I can't explain that," Remus replied with a tiny smile. "Look, I wouldn't hate you if you went to report all that. They... we totally deserve it."

"You already know I won't though. I wonder why you weren't sorted in Ravenclaw."

He wasn't going to report someone who didn't do anything wrong. And Remus made it obvious— either four people got in trouble or no one did.

"Fate has it's ways. You know that James won't leave you alone ?"

"Yeah. But I assume you have already told him that old ways won't open new doors."

Remus looked at him with surprise. And... gratefulness ? Why ? Nathaniel definitely couldn't understand this boy. But he liked him.

"Lily needs space", Nathaniel added. "I'm... shielding her in some way."

"Right. Well, thank you for... everything."

Remus quickly turned around and left. This had been a hectic night. And it wasn't over.

He was not going to tell about that to the teachers. But he was definitely going to repay them for that. He just had to figure out how.

People seeking revenge used to get more ingenuous. For Nathaniel, this was not even required. It was too easy to hurt any of them.

Remus saw him in the hallways the next day, but he did not seem to remember any of the night's events. Perhaps it was easier for him. Nathaniel decided not to bother him with that.

He himself pretend that nothing happened. He won't give them the pleasure to show some fear. And Lily lead the way; ignoring them was the smartest thing he could do. As soon as she noticed the various bruises on his face and his neck, Lily wanted him to pay the Hospital wing a visit. In fact, she dragged him there, with Mary's help. Then, Mary returned to the Great Hall and that end up with both of them skipping lunch again.

"I'm sorry", Lily said for the umpteenth time. "I had no idea— well, I hopef they wouldn't go as far as harming you."

"It could have been worse", he replied. "And I won't take your apologizes." Lily suddenly looked like she ate a lemon. "It's not your fault."

She laughed, relieved in spite of the guilt still putting a strain on her heart.

"Let me see how bad it is."

"Alright. Promise me not to apologize for something you haven't done ever again and close the curtains, please."

She rolled her eyes.

"You have my word."

He started undressing, folding his clothes then setting them aside. Lily quietly waited. A small gasp left her lips as she noticed the marks on his throat.

"Nathaniel !"

He sat on the bed, feeling slightly embarrassed. More by the random marks they left on his upper body than by the fact he was half-naked in front of a girl. That probably happened while he was unconscious.

"It doesn't look pretty indeed."

She threw her arms around his neck, still astonished by how far this went. And trying her best not to break her promise.

"Mrs Pomfrey is nowhere to be seen. Oh my god, why haven't you told anyone ? McGonagall or the head of your house ?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, until she sat on his lap. Her scent reminded him of parchments and wildflowers.

"Because that would be playing by their rules, dear enchantress. I'm not having it."

She sat straight and drew her wand, making an exhaustive list of all the healing spells she knew. He noticed hatred growing back in her eyes, even though it was not directed at him. Oh, so that's how it was. Potter was smarter than he gave him credit for.

"Hey, stop thinking about him. Whether your thoughts are or aren't positive, he does not deserve to be on your mind."

The strange light disappeared, leaving her green eyes as pure as before. She leaned a bit forward and he brushed his lips against hers.

"You're right. Now hush, I'll do my best to heal that."

The task was huge. When she was done, he almost looked normal. His ear has received more damage than it seemed. He feared he might partly lose his hearing on this side, but Mrs Pomfrey gave him a potion to drink every night for a week, and told him this would be a bad memory after the bottle was emptied.

He was continuously amazed by the various skills Lily displayed. She could train to be a healer without encountering any problem due to a lack of knowledge. An amazing witch, really. He was glad they met.

Speaking of which, they both got to know each other beyond books and his role of a shield against Potter. This lead each one to develop genuine feelings for the other. Not love yet, and Nathaniel knew this was unlikely to happen since, well, her heart was taken. But something close to it. More like a deep sense of caring for each other. They were both fine with it, as though they signed a quiet agreement.

On Lily's side, life was as bright. To thank Mary for that one crazy idea which worked out surprisingly well, she planned to hang out with them (since the four girls barely had fun without each other) at Hogsmeade. Mary has indeed planned the same thing for another reason and they ended up laughing about how 'great minds meet'.

Lily asked Nathaniel if he'd like to come; he politely declined the offer. She didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed the space he left her. Today though, he had a good reason not to tag along. He had to know exactly what they did to him during these dreadful minutes of unconsciousness.

First, he searched for a spell which could help. He never heard of that and was not even sure such thing was possible. Before specifically searching for it, he decided to make an exhaustive list of every memory-related charm. Maybe one of these can do. His task was interrupted by Loxias— the guy was blind, and it was a bit dangerous for him to walk around alone.

"Nat' ?"

"That's me", he replied.

Good thing he was blind, at least, he wouldn't get asked about his bruises.

"What are you doing ?"

Loxias sounded genuinely curious. The opposite would have surprised him, they were not the type to have pointless talks.

"I'm uh... making a list. Of spells."

"Do you plan to attend a duel ?"

"Merlin, of course not. I'm searching for a way to retrieve memories."

Loxias took a moment to process the information.

"What happened ?"

He walked closer from Nathaniel. The wizard didn't notice, too busy writing.

"It's fine Loxias, I'm not—"

He gasped as Loxias' hands found their way around his neck and had to take upon himself not to throw him out of the dorm.

"Someone harmed you."

He remained silent as Loxias kept touching his face, creating a mental map of whatever was there.

"Is it for Lily ?"

He let his hands fall back to his sides.

"Yes", Nathaniel replied. "But it's fine, I promise."

"I am worried", Loxias slowly said. "But since you want to keep it a secret, I won't say anything."

Nathaniel could finally breathe and relief filled his lungs.

"I owe you one."

Loxias walked away, smiling. Nathaniel closed his book, feeling discouraged. His last option is to pay the Marauders a visit.

Their magic couldn't be qualified of flawless yet, even though it was better than the average. He had quick flashes mostly made of feelings. Something bitting his neck. The struggle not to choke. This couldn't have happened. He hadn't been unconscious long enough.

"My head hurts", he complained.

"You're thinking too much", Christopher casually replied.

"I swear, I'm not !"

He stormed off. Things had to get clear as soon as possible. Then, he'll go to the Hospital wing and get some medication. He met Remus at te entrance of the common room. The prefect was surprised to see him there.

"What's the matter ?" he asked.

Nathaniel showed him his neck.

"That looks like a hickey", he noticed. "Did they..."

"I don't know."

Nathaniel's breath got heavier. He had not thought about it. But no one punched his neck. Remus noticed the panic creeping up to his features.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I can confront them for you if—"

"No. I need to know exactly what they did. And I need to hear it myself."

He had momentarily forgotten about everything else. He tried to make up his mind while following Remus inside.

"What does this means ? Why can't I remember a damn thing ?"

"We'll figure it out," Remus replied. "I'll stay there just in case."

Nathaniel anxiousness' level rose as he was led to the rest of the group. There was no other way.

Sirius, James and Peter did not expect Remus to come back, let alone with a friend. That said, it will take more to make them feel unsettled.

"Nathaniel ! Such a displeasure. Remus, why did you bring him here ?"

"I want to know— we both want to know what happened last night."

They clearly looked uncomfortable now. Wiping one's memories was a thing, lying to their face was something else.

"You already know that."

"Obviously not", Remus snapped. He showed them the odd bruise on Nathaniel's neck. "Tell us everything now, or I'll explain all he knows about to McGonagall."

Remus' voice sounded like a low groan. An angered predator. It was the first time he ever threatened them, plus to have them expelled, and he was dead serious.

"Well, it's not impossible that I had some fun. I was tired, I don't quite remember", Sirius said.

"You purebloods make me sick," Nathaniel spat. "No wonder why Lily said she'd rather date a giant squid."

Sirius jumped on his feet as though his shoes were equipped with springs.

"Repeat that."

"You make me sick," Nathaniel said, slowly pronouncing each word. "And this is the last time I'll ever acknowledge your pitiful efforts to ruin my life out of boredom."

Sirius tackled him to the ground and before someone understood what was going on, he had his hands around the Ravenclaw student's neck and was trying to choke him.

"You still won't fight ?"

Nathaniel frantically searched for his wand. Did it fell somewhere ? Damn it ! He had not mastered wandless magic yet.

"You're not worth it," he managed to say.

His lips were already changing colors. Sirius kept firmly holding onto his neck, in spite of Remus threatening to hex him.

"But you definitely were last night," Sirius purred.

A flash of anger briefly brightened up Nat's gaze.

"Shut it !"

He pinned his hands above his head and leaned closer from his face.

"It's a shame you don't remember any of it. Next time, I'll make sure you will."

A flash of light left Remus' wand. Sirius rolled aside, clutching his heart, leaving Nathaniel just enough time to storm out of the dorm.

"Why have you done that ?" Remus asked. "Sirius, I don't get it."

"There's nothing to get."

"Our point is to help James get back to Lily, if you haven't understood yet. Bullying her current boyfriend won't do any good."

"Probably, but I can't stand him anyway."

"That's abuse, it's bloody serious ! I hope you'll write your testimony before the day he'll decide to get down to our level and fight back."

Remus left the common room and walked to the dorms. This whole thing got on his nerves. He never thought they could go as far. He trusted Sirius and now, he felt betrayed for some reason. Giving their actions some thought was heavily required.

Lily and Nathaniel met in the Room of Requirement that night. It was cosy inside, with pillows and blankets tossed a bit everywhere. Above their heads, the ceiling looked like the Great Hall's, with an astonishing night sky. They laid down at the middle of the room. No one spoke for a while. Lily even thought he fell asleep at some point.

"Thanks for sticking up with me," she said.

"Don't mention it."

He paused. She felt him smiling, and felt her features stretching as well.

"I'll be there as long as you'll need me."

She turned her head to look at him. In the dim light of the stars, his bruises looked darker. He was pretty indeed. His features were a bit bolder than Potter's. His hairs were less disheveled. In spite of the wit in his eyes, his aura still radiated quietness. It felt like being home after a long journey. Expecto Patronum, she thought. I await a guardian. That was the feeling he gave her. The way he appeared on her way and selflessly decided to make her case his, and protect her from Potter's pestering presence.

She stroked the darker spot on his neck with the tip of her fingers, causing him to shiver. That seemed to be a reminder that Nathaniel wasn't hers, after all. They just had common interests.

It was kind of like an open relationship, except none of them bothered with other partners.

"Lily ?"

He didn't understood what was that for. They weren't touchy with each other. Knowing how temporary it was, Nathaniel decided not to take that aspect of a relationship in count.

"I'm— I did not wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

She almost apologized. He hated it, when she apologized for no valuable reason.

"I'm not."

He also turned his head to look at her. He did not regret what he did, although he still had to figure out why did he start it. She was passionate. And very smart. If she stayed in the wizarding world after Hogwarts, he wouldn't be surprised to hear great news featuring her name. She looked on the edge that day, at the library. Maybe that was his only reason. Either way, he was now emotionally involved.

"Kiss me, then."

He pulled her at the top of him. She had the same wit in her eyes than he did. But her eyes sparkled with a different kind of determination. She had fire in her soul. And a tiny bit of mischief. That must have been her friends rubbing on her.

He brushed his lips against hers. One time. Another one. A few more. She ran a hand through his hair, and that gesture sent electricity through his whole body. He joined his hands behind her neck.

"How far do you want to go ?" he asked, trying to breathe properly.

"As far as you can."

From this point, their relationship reached a new level of intimacy. Nathaniel wondered if they should end it with the school year. They will both enter their seventh year, and he wanted Lily to be happy. Of course, she can be with him. But Potter wasn't wrong when he claimed they were soulmates— until now, he had simply been too cocky about. They did not met during the summer, which did not preven them to keep exchanging letters. Lily felt like their relationship was ending. He said he'll be there as long as needed. It was time to get over denial.

She loved Potter.

Nathaniel's protection was not required anymore.

Yet she couldn't end it herself. She selfishly left him do the job. It happened few days before the holidays' end. They managed to meet by teleporting, although they were not of age— and therefore not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts. Nathaniel felt like it was a proper way to end things. He didn't want to let an owl do it for him. Lily knew it was for the better, yet she cried once back home. It wasn't easy to let go of safety.

It wasn't easy to let go of people.

They made a small part of the way together. But their paths weren't going in the same direction. She knew it from the beginning. It was indeed better to say goodbye now, and keep good memories of each other.

New year, new me, Potter thought. It was easier said than done though. That day, an owl he didn't recognized knocked at his window. A letter from Hogwarts.

He is a prefect.

That made his parents very proud indeed, although he himself didn't understood where this promotion came from. Until the departure of the Hogwarts Express, he lived in the fear to receive a second letter announcing the first one had been an error.

He was usually very excited to return to Hogwarts as it meant reuniting with his fellow Marauders after months of being torn apart. Today, that excitment piled up with how hyped he was about being a prefect and meeting the second prefect of Gryffindor.

Strangely enough, he didn't wander around showing his pin and bothering everyone with his new status.

He decided to meet the other prefect before greeting his friends. Therefore, he immediately walked to the prefects' compartment.

She was already there, and looked at him with a welcoming smile, which froze on her features as soon as she recognized him. This would probably be the only moment in their entire lives when their features perfectly mirrored each other's.

Lily Evans was the other prefect.

The fact was indeed not unexpected. She had always been the perfect student, and dating someone had not changed that side of her a bit. She deserved to be here.

Lily, on the other hand, had every right to be dumbfounded by his appearance. She expected to see Remus. Or Peter. Basically anyone else. They stared at each other for a while. He got a hold of himself first.

"Hey, Evans."

"Hello, Potter."

She pursed her lips as a familiar disdain creeped on her features. But James was not having it this year.

"I'm probably not someone you'd like to work with, but it can't be helped."

She sighed. He was right.

"Indeed."

"So.. what if we tried to get along ?" he suggested, extending his hand towards her for a handshake.

She eyed it for a second before reluctantly shaking it. For Gryffindor's sake, she thought.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll leave. You can have the compartment for yourself."

She stood up and walked past him. Last year at Hogwarts. Last chance to get Lily to acknowledge her feelings.

Nothing surprising happened during the first months. As hard as it was, he forced himself not to try anything with Lily as long as she wasn't ready. During cold evening of November, he heard that Nathaniel and her had stopped dating on a mutual agreement. In fact, they had since the last days of August, but they decided to keep it a secret for Lily to enjoy quietness a bit longer. James would have danced to celebrate the new, but the common room was crowded and that would have been rude anyway. The Marauders could never get more details on the breakup. Like when did this happened or even why. But it did seemed like Lily and him had decided to stop dating.

Nathaniel knew it will get complicated for her if they didn't do it. And the fact Lily agreed... that meant what it meant.

Of course, she missed him. Because he was caring, gentle, and all these little things he used to do were gone now. She did not need to hurry to meet him after their last class anymore. They will not sit in the grass with Mary, Dorcas and Marlenne to talk until Filch threatened to send them to the Forbidden Forest if they were still there after the curfew. She'll will not get to admire his Patronus, a fox, running along her doe under the Room of Requirement's night sky. He will not protect her anymore.

She returned to her previous state of loneliness. Her toxic friendship with Snape had ended too. Potter was the only person left from her troubled background.

Maybe it was a bit easier on Nathaniel's side, because he did not need her by his side as badly as she did. Yet he grew a soft spot for her. That's just how life goes. He hoped Potter wouldn't waste his chance, that'd be stupid.

Everything went in a blur until January. Until her birthday, when there was no Ravenclaw to be seen. Lily stood at the window while everyone partied on her behalf. She did not look sad. She gazed at the Forest, allowing her mind to wander. She only came to understand why did Potter gave her his heart; because he took hers and if he didn't give his, then she will lack one.

For the last time, she thought about him. The discreet-but-great enchanter. How couldn't she ? Breaking up didn't erased the memories. He kept her safe and paid a high price for it. Potter owed him one. A great one.

"Do you have any idea about how rude it is for a queen to let her peasants party without her ?"

Mary wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding a butterbeer with her other hand. Lily laughed.

"I was just.. thinking."

"Maybe you should give Potter a chance. I hate to admit it but he's changed— the positive kind."

"I will", Lily promised.

"Good", Mary nodded. "That'll be a great change for both of you."

Lily kept gazing at the horizon. This talk echoed the one they had last year, in quite different conditions.

"Let's go. You do not want to deal with a revolution, do you ?"

Mary pulled her back in the common room, where she was welcomed with a round of applause and many cheers. James stopped laughing with his fellow companions to admire her. Lily looked stunning, as usual. Her hairs were pulled in a sophisticated bun and the whole thing was completed by a simple tiara. Probably a family jewel. Mary left her at the center of the attention and pulled Peter away for a dance. She did not worry about Lily not keeping her promises. The girl knew what was good for her.

James nervously ran a hand through his hair to keep their purposely disheveled look, then walked to the day's queen. The short walk gave him enough time to regain his composure and wear a goofy grin. When Lily looked at him though, all of his attitude disappeared and whatever remained was genuine. She stood up. He bowed at her, well-aware of how annoying he had been since his first year.

The sudden awareness of his errors made him even more uncomfortable. He longed for forgiveness. A second chance was what he needed, all he wished for. Just another try, to redeem himself and prove his worth.

 _"May I have this dance ?"_

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, if that's the case, I also hope you won't mind leaving a review ! ^^**


End file.
